1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an eyelet threader and more particularly to an eyelet threader having a guide for ease of use.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Anyone who has tried to thread a needle, or similar device, can attest to the difficulty and frustration associated with the task. To help in this task, devices have been proposed to assist in the threading operation, which devices are well known in the art. Two basic types of devices have emerged as being relatively successful in accomplishing the threading task.
The first type of threading device, exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,240 issued to Dalbo, relies on a notch which retains a needle while an eye holds thread and threads the needle when the needle is removed from the device. Although this type of device works reasonably well with large eyelet needles, it is ill suited for small eyelet needles.
The second type of threading device, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No 5,251,797 issued to Martin, relies on a resilient loop that holds a thread and is pulled through the eyelet of a needle. This type of device suffers from the fact that the needle to be threaded must be held by the user in order to pass the resilient loop through the eyelet. As such, it often proves difficult to hold the device and the needle steady in order to pass the resilient loop through the eyelet.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a needle threading device that can thread any size needle quickly and efficiently. Such a device should be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.